Vício do amor
by Nanie Monteiro
Summary: Shortfic nem tão 'short' - O que vicia mais o ser humano? O amor, ou os vícios da vida?


O vício do Amor

Era só mais uma segunda feira normal e monótona na vida dela, não haviam novidades do final de semana e mais uma vez Isabella precisava ir pra escola...

Mas aquele não foi um dia comum, ela percebeu que o menino da 1ª fila era aluno novo, nunca tinha visto ninguém parecido com ele no colégio. Sentiu-se atraída a ele como nunca havia se sentido antes por ninguém. Ele era lindo, alto, forte, o garoto perfeito... E dono de um sorriso que encanta qualquer garota.

Então bateu o sinal do intervalo e ela correu, precisava encontrar com as amigas. E todas também estavam a admirar a beleza do 'Deus grego' misterioso que apareceu do nada, e que não só encantou Bella e sim a todas as garotas daquele colégio, ou quase todas... Mas as mais populares não perderam tempo e foram avançar nele, como se disputassem quem teria mais atenção do menino novo... Mais uma vez ela se sentiu a menina apagada e sem graça da turma, ele jamais falaria com ela, com tantas meninas lindas aos pés, talvez ele nem soubesse de sua existência...

Certo dia, em um ímpeto inesperado, ela sentou-se ao lado do menino, e no fim do segundo tempo da aula entediante de matemática, ela virou-se para ele e perguntou: "Qual seu nome?", o jovem respondeu com uma voz suave e aveludada, "Jacob, e o seu?", "Sou Bella.". Bella notou a voz embargada de Jacob e olhou em seus olhos. Viu-os inchados e vermelhos, e perguntou: "Você estava chorando?", o garoto, com uma cara entristecida, disse: "Não foi nada, só um cisco que caiu no meu olho." Disse, enquanto esfregava as mãos nos olhos... Bella sabia que era mentira, mas deixou passar, pois o sinal do intervalo bateu. Pela primeira vez ela conversaria com ele, então ela tentou deixá-lo bem à vontade para que ele pudesse contar o que acontecia.

Mesmo que o intervalo só durasse meia hora, eles conversaram sobre vários assuntos: música, seus passatempos, sobre a vida, enfim... Quando faltavam uns 2 minutos para o fim do intervalo ela resolveu insistir: "Por que seus olhos estão inchados? Pode confiar em mim", ele respondeu: "Não é nada, acredite.", e deu um sorriso na tentativa de convencê-la.

Logo tocou o sinal e os dois se separaram, sentando distantes durante a aula. A partir de então, Bella não teve mais noticias de Jacob.

No dia seguinte, ele não aparece, e assim foi por mais três dias. Enfim Jacob apareceu, dia de prova, para variar. Ela o vê de longe, corre ao seu encontro e o abraça. Jacob está novamente com os olhos vermelhos e cara de cansaço. Ela finge não notar, e o pergunta o porquê dele ter sumido por tanto tempo. Ele disfarça, e muda de assunto, dizendo que não estudou nada e se poderia sentar atrás dela na hora da prova... Ela concorda com a condição de conversar com ele depois, brincando, ele aceita.

Depois da prova, ele espera por ela na quadra, não tinha ninguém lá, todos tinham acabado e ido direto pra casas só algumas das meninas populares dando em cima de Jcob, mas por algum motivo, isso não a incomodava mais. Quando ele a vê de longe, pede gentilmente: "Meninas, me deem licença, por favor, preciso conversar com a Bella a sós, talvez amanhã a gente se fale...", todas ficam espantadas.

Eles conversaram, e Bella mais uma vez perguntou o motivo da ausência dele durante aqueles dias. Então ele olha nos olhos dela e diz: "Te conheço há pouco tempo, mas eu vejo que você é uma garota diferente, e sei que eu posso confiar em você. Tô passando por problemas, coisa minha, não quero que você se envolva com eles, pode ser ruim pra você. Então, por favor, não insista nessa história. Eu só quero o seu bem."

A amizade deles foi se fortalecendo com o tempo, aquelas meninas não a incomodavam mais, a situação havia se invertido, agora todos queriam saber o que ele estava fazendo com ela. Por que um garoto como ele perderia tempo com Bella? Tantas meninas que ele poderia escolher, mas era só com ela que ele conversava...

O tempo passou e as amigas de Bella vinham o tempo inteiro dizer que ele com certeza estava afim dela, que a amizade repentina deles não tinha explicação, etc. Bella não estava tão interessada nisso, só de saber que ela tinha um amigo pra confiar, e que esse era um garoto como Jake, como preferia ser chamado, já lhe bastava.

De repente, outro susto, dessa vez Jake sumiu por uma semana! Por algum motivo Bella nunca tinha pedido o telefone dele, então ficou sem notícias... Quando ele voltou, parecia mais cansado como nunca estado antes, mal abria seus olhos durante a aula e notava-se que ele não se agüentava em pé. Algo não estava certo e dessa vez Bella tinha que descobrir, qualquer um notava que ele não estava bem.  
Ela foi tentar conversar com ele na hora da saída, mas dessa vez ele foi curto e grosso: "Já falei que não é nada, se não quiser que eu pare de falar com você, não perturbe mais com isso!", "Está bem, se é assim que você quer.", Bella respondeu.

Ela nunca tinha ido pra casa com tanta pressa, ela precisava chegar logo e esfriar a cabeça, não imaginava porque diabos ele estaria agindo assim... Felizmente o dia passou rápido, logo ela estaria na escola de novo.

No dia seguinte, ele se arrependeu e foi cheio de remorso falar com ela: "Por favor me desculpe pelo que eu lhe dei ontem, não era minha intenção te dar um fora. Lamento muito, um dia você vai me entender.", ele deu um beijo no rosto de Bella e se despediu, dizendo que tinha que ajudar sua mãe em casa.

Mais uma vez, ele foi cansado e indisposto para a escola, mas Bella foi mais esperta e não caiu na conversa fiada dele. Assim que Jake saiu, ela foi atrás, com cuidado para que ele não a visse. E para sua surpresa, ele foi a um lugar onde ela nunca tinha ido antes, vazio, escuro... Era uma praça abandonada, que só tinha um pessoal estranho, que não pareciam sóbrios... Ela via fumaça, ouvia risadas escandalosas, algo errado acontecia ali. Jake chegou, cumprimentou o tal pessoal estranho e pegou um pacotinho com alguma coisa branca dentro. Sentou, abriu o pacote, jogou na mesa, e "cheirou", até acabar... Nesse instante Bella começou a chorar, não acreditou naquilo que via, mas ficou lá até o pessoal ir embora e deixar Jake sozinho, debruçado sobre a mesa, tentando se levantar pra ir embora. Era estranho como aqueles que pareciam seus amigos tinham ido embora sem se importar em deixá-lo lá da forma que estava. Ele dá dois passos e cai no chão, Bella corre para socorrê-lo. Bellaa pôs Jake sentando no banco daquela praça estranha, ela não sabia o que fazer, não conhecia aquele lugar, e ali não parecia nem um pouco seguro... Mesmo assim ela ficou ali com ele, viu um barzinho próximo à praça e foi comprar água para ele, o fez beber um pouco até conseguir fazer com que ele andasse, mesmo que apoiado nela até algum lugar, que no caminho de volta eles decidiriam pra onde...

Então ela resolve levá-lo pra sua casa, lá ela poderia cuidar dele. Por sorte seus pais tinham saído, só sua avó estava em casa, e tinha caído num sono bem pesado, então não havia problema... Botou ele debaixo do chuveiro, ele despertou como num susto. O fez comer alguma coisa e quando já estava quase sóbrio, pegou no sono ao lado de Bella.

No dia seguinte, quando Bella acordou , ele estava sentado na cama, olhando pra ela. Perguntou o porquê de ela tê-lo ajudado, e o motivo de tanto carinho. Bella disse: "Ninguém nunca me notou do jeito que eu sou, minhas amigas nunca fizeram questão da minha presença... Sempre me senti uma pessoa sozinha até o dia em que te conheci. Você foi o único que me ouviu e gostou de mim do jeito que eu realmente sou. Por isso, não posso te deixar de lado assim... Quero te ajudar, retribuir o seu carinho por mim... Eu gosto de você, menino."

Ele deu um abraço tão apertado nela, e depois a pegou pelos ombros olhando nos seus olhos e disse: "Você é especial de verdade garota, especial pela pessoa que você é. Ninguém nunca cuidou tão bem de mim assim...", ele parou de falar por um instante olhando firmemente nos olhos dela, o silencio parecia dizer tudo, quando depois de tanta quietude eles finalmente se aproximaram e se beijaram, não era o primeiro beijo de nenhum dos dois, mas era uma emoção nova, algo que eles nunca haviam sentido antes... Talvez fosse mais que só um beijo, talvez fosse mais que carinho, era amor.

A partir de então, Jake viu em Bella um motivo pra largar as drogas. Ele realmente estava apaixonado por ela e esse sentimento era tão forte, que nenhum vício era maior do que a vontade que eles tinham um do outro. A força, o amor e a companhia de Bella deram a ele forças e coragem para continuar vivendo, sem o uso das drogas, ou qualquer outra coisa ilícita.

Mais do que nunca, ele precisava de um apoio agora, ele já usava aquelas drogas há algum tempo, conversou com ela, os dois sabiam que não seria nem um pouco fácil para ele largar. Às vezes ele passava mal, tinha alucinações, Bella começou a pesquisar e falar com alguns professores sobre usuários de drogas, ela precisava se informar. Descobriu que na verdade tudo isso fazia parte do processo de desintoxicação no organismo, que não sabia quanto tempo isso iria durar, ele teria que ter muita força de vontade.

Com o tempo tudo voltou ao normal, Jake finalmente se viu livre, sem nenhum interesse em usar droga nenhuma. Bella nunca esteve tão feliz, tinha o garoto dos seus sonhos ao seu lado, ele mudou a vida dele por ela. E ele por sua vez, sabia que tinha uma amiga pra vida inteira, alguém com ele poderia contar. Bella sempre estaria de estar lá pra cuidar dele.

Créditos ao meu grupo do trabalho de redação: Essa não é uma história real, mas nós acreditamos que o amor muda o coração das pessoas, e é capaz de fazer grandes coisas aqueles que se deixam amar e ser amados.


End file.
